


Interrogation

by NotThatSpooky



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Horror, M/M, Smut, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotThatSpooky/pseuds/NotThatSpooky
Summary: Black Hat has a few questions for Dr. Flug, and he's getting answers one way or another.“You know I’m a villain. You know what I’m capable of. You know what I’ve done.Youcame tome. Now why would an innocent civilian do a thing like that?"





	1. Record

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Tumblr, but I figured I'd post it here too. Thoughts are welcome!

Black Hat fumbled with the piece of technology propped up in front of his desk. He’d been around for centuries, was a master of dark and terrible magic, yet he couldn’t figure out how to work a camera by now. Just the thought intensified his frustration and he growled.

He was supposed to be the most feared villain in the world and yet… a stupid camera was making a fool of him.

He took a step back from the tripod once more. He was sure he did everything right, but he braced himself for it to fall over again. Normally, Dr. Flug would set this up for him, but Black Hat’s pride was more important.

Much to his relief, the camera stayed on the tripod, and he adjusted his tie with a satisfied smirk.

“That wasn’t so hard,” he said to no one.

The demon rotated the camera so its lens faced the wall nearest the door. He held out his hands, preparing for it to somehow explode or fall apart. When it didn’t, he smiled his broad, toothy grin and took a seat in his throne of a desk chair where he leaned back. He stared up at a lonely fan spinning quietly in the cavernous confines of his office.

His smile never fading, he pressed a button on the desk and put his mouth to a small microphone.

“FLUG!” he barked, “My office! Now!”

He took his finger off the button.

-

Dr. Flug winced at his boss’s voice over the intercom system. Sometimes he regretted ever installing that thing.

“Yes, sir,” he sighed, though he knew Black Hat couldn’t hear him.

Reluctantly, the lanky scientist got up from his work bench and started to put away the beginnings of his latest project. It was getting late anyway.

Dementia stopped chewing on something in the corner of his lab to laugh at him.

“Oooo! Someone’s in trouble!” she jeered with her high-pitched giggle.

Dr. Flug simply rolled his goggled eyes and waved her off.

“Just don’t break anything important while I’m gone, please.”

“Uh-huh,” she chirped absently before diving back into the pile of scrap metal she’d been hiding in.

-

Three soft knocks on the door announced his arrival.

“Enter.”

Cautiously, Dr. Flug turned the doorknob and poked his paper bag covered head inside.

“You…called for me, sir?”

He was a bit disturbed, though not surprised, to find his fiendish boss smiling at him.

Black Hat stood, but stayed behind the desk, bending down just enough to keep his gloved fingers on its surface. Flug couldn’t help but notice the man wasn’t wearing his usual trench coat, which gave him an eyeful of the blood-red dress shirt and form-fitting waistcoat he liked wearing so much.

“Yes, I did, you numb-skull. Come in.” Instead of yelling at him, his voice was calm, which only concerned the man more.

Dr. Flug scooted in to the office, just barely, as though ready to flee at any moment.

“Close the door,” Black Hat instructed, starting to lose his patience.

Without taking his eyes off Black Hat, he gently pushed the door closed and could’ve sworn he heard the click of a lock. Probably his imagination. But it was then he noticed the camera pointed in his general direction, though he didn’t dare ask why.

The demon walked around the desk and leaned against it before pressing the record button.

He crossed his arms over his chest.

“We need to have a chat, Dr. Flug.”

“Did I…did I do something wrong? Is this about the detonator this morning? I swear that wasn’t me! Dementia’s been going through my stuff lately an-”

“Flug!” Black Hat interrupted, his face falling into a grimace before lifting back into an eerie smile. “Why are you here?”

The scientist stared blankly.

“I’m…sorry?”

“I grow weary of your innocent act, Flug. Why are you here? Why are you working for me?”

Was this a trick question?

“Because if I tried to leave, you’d probably kill me…” he said with a half-hearted chuckle.

Black Hat clicked his tongue, amused, and uncrossed his arms. He took a few steps towards his feeble, human lackey.

“You and I both know that’s not true. When you came to me, I told you you were free to go at anytime. Well, with notice of course. You’re not my prisoner.”

Dr. Flug fidgeted with his bulky, yellow gloves. He had a point. He could leave if he really wanted. So why hadn’t he?

The demon drew even closer. Too close. Why did he seem so tall all of a sudden?

“You seem so frightened of me. And yet you stay. Now…tell me why.”

He brought his face to the cowering young man before him.

“You know I’m a villain. You know what I’m capable of. You know what I’ve done. _You_ came to _me_. Now why would an innocent civilian do a thing like that? You’re a smart man…” he paused.

“Well, debatably,” he muttered. “You have a doctorate. You could find work elsewhere, surely.”

Dr. Flug would’ve fused into the wall by now if he had the ability. He didn’t know how to answer… He didn’t know if he _could_ answer.

Black Hat slammed both hands on the wall at either side of the doctor, causing him to flinch, and he couldn’t help but chortle. Flug was effectively trapped. If not for the bag between them, he would have been able to feel the demon’s breath on his face.

“I…I…” he tried, but no words would come to him.

Something caught Black Hat’s eye and he glanced down the man’s body to find a suspicious bulge at the front of his blue jeans.  

He said nothing, but his grin grew. Though it was just a glance, Dr. Flug had seen his eyes shift. He looked down as well, and repulsion struck him like lightning.

His hands flew to his crotch to cover himself.

“It’s not...it's not what it looks like! It’s an automatic fear reaction common in humans.”

Black Hat removed a hand from the wall and used his teeth to peel off his dark glove while Flug tried to explain.

“Save it.”

With his hand now bare, he unsheathed a set of inhuman claws from his fingertips.

Dr. Flug yelped and the demon raked his claws along the wall, slowly…slowly outlining his body. The marks smoked and hissed while a sickly green light and otherworldly groans emanated from the tears in the wallpaper.

He would have 5.0.5 fix it later.

“I could throw you into another dimension right now. A dimension where your body would be torn apart from the inside and sewn back together by your own organs over and over and _over_ again. For no other reason than because I can. Give me a reason I shouldn’t.”

“I…I don’t…”

The scraping continued.

“Tick-tock, Flug.”

“I…You…You need me!” he stammered.

Black Hat stopped only briefly, almost surprised.

“Ha! I could hire any other two-bit scientist to replace you. You’re not that special.”

He started up again, this time a little more fervently.

Flug clenched his eyes shut and threw his hands up to try to shield himself from Black Hat with his own limbs.

“You…you like having me around!”

A Hail Mary.

The villain stopped again. His smile fading into a thoughtful expression.

“Hmm…” he brought his clawed hand to his chin, which he tapped gently. “That’s rather bold of you. Though, I do enjoy your cowardice.”

Dr. Flug dared to open an eye. But when he did, Black Hat’s grin returned with a vengeance and he grabbed him by the throat, choking him.

“And you enjoy it, too. Don’t you, pervert?”

“I don’t!” he rasped. Was this how it was going to end? Being choked to death with a raging boner in his pants?

Black Hat shifted his fingers into writhing tentacles that snaked under the paper bag and crammed themselves into the human’s mouth.

Dr. Flug struggled against them with muffled screams while his boss tore at his collar to expose a pale shoulder.

Black Hat opened his own mouth, revealing a long, slimy tongue that slid itself over his victim’s skin.

“Something for you to remember this by,” he cooed, mocking, before sinking his glistening teeth into flesh.

Flug shrieked, though the sound remained muffled by the tentacles. He tried desperately to push Black Hat off of him, but his body wouldn’t budge. It was as if his assailant had the density of a mountain. 

Black Hat kept his teeth embedded in Flug until he went limp in defeat.

Was he crying?

He licked the man's skin again almost as though to soothe him, but he showed no remorse in his face when he looked him in the eyes.

He pressed his body to his lackey’s and moved the hand that wasn’t occupying his mouth down to the front of his jeans. He half-expected the erection to have subsided, but was more than pleased to find otherwise. He deftly unbuttoned him and shoved his hand inside. He ground his palm against Flug’s bare cock and it seemed to twitch with joy.

The doctor tried to look away. His whole body trembled in a mix of fear and need. He couldn’t stand it.

_Please let this be over soon…_

“Look at me, Flug. I want you to remember this moment."

Dr. Flug’s eyes fled his tormentor’s gaze.

“Flug! Look. At. Me,” he chided, a demonic lilt creeping through his shark-like teeth while he grabbed the man’s balls in a vice grip.

He cried out and met his gaze then, if only to placate his boss and stop any further pain, but he couldn’t look away. He was sure he was being hypnotized.

Dr. Flug’s legs started to feel like jelly. And just as his whole being was overcome by waves of intense pleasure, Black Hat let him go, allowing the man to moan freely and soil his own pants with semen.

He was soaked in both absolute bliss and utter shame.

How did this happen? Why…?

Why had it felt so good? Had he wanted this all along?

He sank to the floor, panting, numb.

Black Hat took out a handkerchief from his breast pocket and wiped his hands before tucking it back in its place. He smiled, some of his teeth poking out from behind closed lips, and he bent down.

Dr. Flug stared at the demon’s immaculately polished shoes. He couldn’t look at his face. He didn’t care what might happen to him. He couldn’t do it.

His boss gently patted the side of the paper bag covering his cheek.

“That was an informative…conversation.”

The derision in his voice was palpable, and Flug had never been more thankful for his make-shift mask than he was then.

“Good night, Flug.”

Black Hat straightened himself and turned away, pressing the button on the camera once again, the red light disappearing.

On shivering legs, Dr. Flug forced himself up and clambered for the doorknob. Despite himself, he stole a glance behind him at the monster he’d volunteered to work for. Never had he expected something like this to happen. Or had he? Is this why he stayed? Because he got a thrill out of Black Hat scolding, berating, and tormenting him? Is this what he hoped for?

He didn’t know. He couldn’t think, but his heart leapt to his throat as his eyes met Black Hat’s once more before the door closed behind him.

His hand gravitated to the wound on his shoulder.

He didn’t want to leave.


	2. Play

He knew even trying to sleep was pointless after what happened. Yet he lied there in his twin bed tossing and turning, unable to shake thoughts of his boss.

He couldn’t let go of the feeling of those hands on him, the texture of otherworldly tentacles invading his mouth, and those massive, carnivorous teeth piercing his skin…

Black Hat hadn’t bit down nearly as hard as he could have. He knew that. He’d gone easy on him. And even then he’d left a wound that would take a week or two to heal completely.

If he really wanted to, Black Hat could’ve bitten right through his shoulder. He’d seen him do it to a stag before and at least one human. And not even because he needed to. It was just because he could.

Black Hat was fearsome – there was no doubt there. He was power hidden just beneath the surface of a slender physique that he could unleash at will. It was awesome in the truest sense of the word.

And Dr. Flug? Well…only human.

Flug touched his bandaged shoulder and could feel blood was starting to seep through. He would need to change it again soon.

He sat up, resting himself against the headboard, and gently massaged around the wound as if that would somehow dissipate the pain. He knew it wouldn’t, but continued anyway.

Black Hat did a lot of threatening, but it was rare he found himself with more than a few scratches or bruises. And nothing like this.

This… _this_ was different.

The pain wasn’t a nuisance. It felt…welcome. More than that – wanted. And he hated it.

He knew he should be packing at this very moment and high-tailing it as far away from Black Hat as possible after what he did to him. Instead, he found himself wanting more.

He couldn’t help imagining all the things Black Hat could do to him. All the pleasure he could give him, and all the pain. Where one began and the other ended blurred far too much for his liking, but he couldn’t make the thoughts go away.

Dr. Flug felt his boxers tightening the more he thought about it. Black Hat was foul and terrifying and monstrous…so why did he get like this?

He continued to massage his wound with one hand, and found his cock with the other. He freed it from his boxers and touched the tip, already dripping with precum. He sighed, half in disappointment at himself, and half from the growing bliss. He closed his eyes and turned his head, envisioning it was his boss’ hands on him instead.

He could almost feel him breathing in his ear, tearing at his clothes, marking him with teeth and talons…and then penetrating him with God-knows-what.

Dr. Flug’s face and chest flushed the closer he got to his climax. He bit his lip to stifle his moans, but he was alone in his room and it was late. No one would hear him, moaning and sighing and bucking his hips against his own hand.

“Fuck…sir…fuck me…please,” he found himself breathing out just before cum sprayed over his hand.

When he fell from the high, he eased back into his headboard and pillows, overcome with regret and shame all over again.

He looked at his hands in disgust.

_What is wrong with me?_

-

It was about the crack of dawn when Flug made his way to the lab, a steaming cup of coffee in hand. Even with the paper bag and heavy-duty goggles masking his face, his fatigue was obvious.

Demencia and 5.0.5 were nowhere to be found, but they usually didn’t show up until later anyway. Normally, he’d find peace in that, but today, things were different. Today, the lab filled with glass beakers, whirring machines and the smell of odd chemicals was not a comfort. Instead, it felt cold, even eerie.

Dr. Flug took a sip of his hot coffee. Maybe that would help.

Missing 5.0.5. made sense. The bear helped him keep his sanity and faith in “good” in the world. And while Demencia was typically more of an annoyance than anything else, at least having her around meant he wouldn’t be alone. Plus, she kept the bugs out… or rather eaten it seemed.

He plopped into his usual stool and scooted over to the work table where he set down his drink and started digging through a stack of blueprints.

-

It had been many, many years since he’d had a toy quite like him.

_Poor thing… I almost feel bad._

Black Hat snickered as he pored over the footage of the night’s…discovery.

He wished he’d figured it out sooner – Dr. Flug’s shame, his desire in fear and pain. Had he even known himself? Or was this news to him, too?

He slid his tongue along his razor-sharp teeth.

To think the good doctor had a fetish for being afraid! It was too good to be true!

The demon snapped the camera’s LCD screen closed and set it on the duvet beside him. His fingers drummed against his chest as he thought of what to do with this new information.

But then it hit him – a sticky, overbearing warmth swirling deep inside of him. He knew this feeling.

And he knew it would nag at him like an itch until it was quelled. His smile faltered to a frown and a groan emerged from his throat, slow and low like a meandering fog.

Black Hat sat up and eyed the dark sky outside his window already fading to blue.

Flug would be getting to work about now.

_Perfect._

-

The inventor was deep in focus drawing out a rough design for a shrink ray to eventually show his boss. He didn’t notice the figure entering the lab.

It was a familiar enough occurrence. Black Hat often came to check on progress and make sure things were to his liking. But the steady, sharp click of heels against tile  _should’ve_  come as a warning.

It wasn’t until the dark-skinned humanoid was peering over his shoulder, casting a shadow on his work, that Dr. Flug noticed.

He jolted up, losing the grip on his pencil, but he managed to catch it before it hit the table. He tried his best to play it off.

He cleared his throat, attempting to force confidence into his voice.

“Good morning, Black Hat, sir.”

Black Hat eyeballed the drawing, interested only momentarily before moving his gaze to the empty mug on the table.

Dr. Flug rarely drank coffee.

A mischievous grin splayed across his face.

“Sleep well? Or did something keep you up?”

He kept drawing.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh?” Black Hat laughed. “You know, Flug…”

He leaned in close to his ear.

Flug could feel his boss’ presence shift towards him, but he willed himself not to take the bait.

“You’re still free to go.”

He stopped mid-stroke.

“Are you…are you trying to fire me?” Flug dared.

Black Hat straightened himself, feigning shock.

“Nonsense! I’m just looking out for your well being.” He pretended to adjust the cuffs of his sleeves when Flug swiveled his chair around to face him. “It’s a hard job. Not everyone is cut out for it. I’d understand if you wanted to quit.”

Nothing about this was convincing. Certainly not the way Black Hat was grinning through his spiel.

“Look, sir, with all due respect, if you’re trying to get me to leave, please just say so.” Flug said, becoming exasperated.

Black Hat let out a chuckle.

“You may be an idiot, but you’re not completely useless. I’m not firing you. If you want to go, it’s your choice.”

The scientist could only stare at him.  _Really?_

He started to inspect…what  _would’ve_  been his fingernails if he weren’t wearing gloves.

“And don’t even think about sabotaging your work to get me to fire you. That would be a violation of your contract, and there are consequences for that…” he mentioned casually.

His visible eye suddenly locked onto Dr. Flug’s masked face.

“And not the kind you’d like.”

Dr. Flug stiffened in his chair, his face burning red, and several unbearably long seconds passed between them in silence. He couldn’t think of a retort, anything at all to defend himself.

He felt his body shrink into itself as he hurriedly turned back to his work.

“Y-yes, sir,” he mumbled.

Black Hat put a hand on the man’s injured shoulder.

“Excellent. Keep up the good work,” he teased.

He was about to leave him be when Dr. Flug managed to speak, albeit meekly. He almost regretted it as soon as it came out.

“Why are you doing this?”

Black Hat’s smile split his face in two.

His fingers tightened around Flug’s wound, and he watched as the man fought to keep from doubling over in pain. Just when Flug was about to give in, he let go and turned away with a swish of his trench coat.

The sound of his footsteps carried him away as Demencia and 5.0.5. entered the lab.

“Black Hat!” the bright-haired woman squealed, almost jumping him before he could dodge her advances.

“Move, you buffoons! I have work to do! And so should you!”

5.0.5. gave him a sloppy salute and a genuine smile in return. Demencia pouted before skipping away and humming a tune – he was coming around, surely.

-

It was late afternoon by the time Dr. Flug had finished his design of the new shrink ray. He’d put together a crude model, but it would be enough to at least demonstrate how it was supposed to work.

Even though he was ordered to get approval before starting work on an actually functional prototype, Black Hat usually just waved him off and said it was fine. And yet he almost always complained that it wasn’t what he wanted  _after_  it was supposed to be set for production.

Flug cradled the blueprint and model in his arms as he made his way to the demon’s office.

Despite this being just another part of his routine, he found his heart racing and pounding. Was he feeling…dread? The moody, Victorian-inspired halls felt far too narrow.

_This is no time to be jumpy. Just get in and get out. No big deal._

_No big deal._

_What’s the worst that could happen?_

Dr. Flug stopped. The prototype was rattling in his hands.

“ _How? It has no energy source,”_ he thought.

Then he realized, it was him. He was shaking.

He was only a few doors away from Black Hat’s office. It would be like any other day… That’s what he tried to convince himself.

He should’ve just accepted the offer this morning to leave. He shouldn’t have tried to seem brave. He wasn’t brave. He was a scientist, an inventor. Nothing like Black Hat…whatever he was.

He could still probably quit. It’s not like his boss tore up the contract or something. He wouldn’t do that…

Besides, even if he did, Flug still had an electronic copy…

…As if a contract would  _really_  matter to Black Hat.

He gulped.

Just a few more steps. Just one foot in front of the other. He could do it.

But Dr. Flug’s feet were cinder blocks and he wasn’t going anywhere. He sank to the floor, his body limp, and dropped the materials for his presentation.

The only thing he could do was stare at the door.

_Get up._

_Get up._

_Get up._

_Get up!_

The door to the office squeaked open and Black Hat stepped out with a client, bidding them a good night.

“Do come again,” he told them with a fake, flourishy bow.

He turned back to his office, stopping when he saw his loyal scientist on his knees. He jerked his head back around to make sure his client hadn’t seen.

He marched over to Dr. Flug.

“Flug!” he hissed, grabbing him by the front of his t-shirt. “Get up!”

After shaking him a bit to try to get him back to his senses, Black Hat resorted to dragging him into the office. It wouldn’t do to have his guests see his staff behaving so unprofessionally!

He all but slammed the door behind them.

“Flug! Snap out of it!”

Black Hat snapped his fingers in front of the man’s face. His hand was posed to smack him when Dr. Flug seemed to come to. His eyes, what Black Hat could see of them, regained some of their clarity.

The man looked around frantically at the assorted plaques and weaponry, trying to assess where he was. He’d made it to the office after all?

“Uh, sir?”

“What was that?! In the hallway?”

“I…um…”

He lifted his arms, searching for the model and accompanying blueprint.

“I…I must’ve fainted… I suppose,” he said quietly. “I was on my way here to get your approval on the shrink ray. I think I left the model in the hallway.”

He tried to get up, but Black Hat pressed a finger to his chest to keep him down.

A small black void appeared in the floor suddenly, and a spiked tentacle emerged, coiled around the materials he’d left outside. It disappeared just as quickly, leaving the objects beside him.

“Oh… I guess that works too. Anyway, if I could just get your approval o-”

His gaze moved up to Black Hat’s face. He realized the demon was watching him, a distinctly predatory look in his visible eye. But his trademark smile was missing.

“…sir?”

Black Hat broke eye contact, getting to his feet without a word. The “itch” from earlier was almost burning now. He took off his coat and set it on a hook by the door.

That eerie silence had returned.

The demon loosened his tie and touched the door, running his hand along it as he walked. When he got to the handle, he turned the lock, making sure to watch his dumbfounded employee as he did.

The events of the night before came flooding back to Flug then and his heart dropped to his stomach. He tried to scramble away, but Black Hat caught him by the ankle at an impossible speed. He dragged his victim towards him, the lab coat bunching under his back.

“Sir!” his voice cracked.

Black Hat crawled on top of him, pulled off Flug’s lab gloves while a pair of tentacles lifted him up to discard his coat.

He brought his mouth to the man’s neck, exposing his teeth as if to bite him again.

“I’m going to give you what you want,” he growled, somehow breathless. “Pathetic...human.”

His voice gave away how much he wanted this, too.

But Dr. Flug hadn’t noticed. Flug couldn’t even flinch. He couldn’t protest. He could only watch. He could only let it happen.

The demon cracked a broad yet humorless smile then. He was all teeth – shiny, grotesque, drooling teeth. His face distorted. Asymmetrical sets of eyes appeared as his body shifted and morphed, growing before Dr. Flug’s eyes. His limbs were far too long and far too many. Bones protruded as if about to break through the skin at any moment.

Countless tentacles seemed to surround them both. They slithered over Flug’s body, pinning his arms and legs down. More curled around the edges of his shirt, pulling and eventually tearing it away from his skin. One grabbed at the waistband of his jeans.

Despite himself, Dr. Flug felt his cock hardening beneath his assailant. This couldn’t be what he wanted.

The rapacious tentacle pulled his pants down to his ankles, exposing him to Black Hat.

Black Hat chuckled – a warped, unearthly sound – and wrapped the flexible appendage around the man's shaft. The tip of the tentacle toyed with his urethra while undulating around him.

It wasn’t long at all before Dr. Flug was fully erect and fighting back the need to cum.

He started to struggle against his restraints, which only encouraged Black Hat more.

“Please! Please let me go!” he cried out between panting. He didn’t want this.

The demon brought his claws to Flug’s collar bone. He dragged them over his skin, starting from his chest, down to his hips. All the while, sliding a long, serpentine tongue over anywhere he felt needed more attention. The man shuddered at the ministrations, his erection twitching in the tentacle’s grip.

“Please…” he whimpered.

His face was burning. Tears were streaming down into his ears as he wriggled, trying desperately to get away.

The tentacle tightened around his shaft.

“You poor thing,” the voice mocked. “Tell me what you want, Flug. Tell me and I’ll give it to you.”

“Please…just…let me…”

“ _Go. Let me go,”_ he begged himself to say.

“Let me…let me cum…please…”

The creature only vaguely resembling Black Hat laughed.

“As you wish.”

He raised the man’s legs up to his neck and penetrated him in one swift motion, making him shriek.

Whatever was inside of him pulsated gently at first, massaging the walls of his tight hole before wriggling and exploring until it found his sweet spot. Despite the pain, Flug couldn’t help but sigh at the sensation.

Spurred by this, Black Hat increased his pace, but still wouldn’t let go of his grip on Flug. The man closed his eyes, submitting himself to the pleasure. He didn’t care about anything anymore. He didn’t care that it still hurt, that he was probably bleeding. He didn’t care what any of this meant. He didn’t care what happened to him. He just wanted this demon to keep fucking him. He just wanted to cum.

“Sir…please…”

“Say it!”

“Please…please fuck me…please fuck me till I cum. I’m begging you!”

Black Hat purred, satisfied with this answer.

The demon’s mouth returned to his prey’s skin and he bit down, only just able to keep from piercing too deep as he lost himself in his own enjoyment. 

At last, he was able to scratch that itch.

Both of them were panting then, Flug crying out with every thrust and bite, his own fingers clawing at the floorboards.

Black Hat finally loosened the grip on Flug’s erection as he came, a thick viscous fluid spurting into the man from his alien member. Flug wasn’t long behind him. The sudden, filling warmth pushed him over the edge and his cum spilled onto his own chest.  

It was then he realized Black Hat had morphed back into his more…human form, though for how long he’d been like that, he couldn’t tell.

The room felt still, as though time had frozen around them. The only thing that told otherwise was that fan spinning above them.

The dark-skinned demon’s chest rose and fell as he hovered over his lackey, jaw slack, the haze in his eye starting to clear as he came back to his senses.

He studied the man beneath him, taking in the aftermath of what he’d done, noting how Dr. Flug was trembling.

Then his lips started to pull back from his teeth again.

“You can forget what I said this morning, Flug.”

 


End file.
